The Tale of Agador Underiol
by Agador-of-the-woods
Summary: Agador is half-elven, living near the forest of Mirkwood. This is about her life. She goes on adventures, falls in love, tells stories, gets her heart broken, etc.
1. Default Chapter

Prelude- The Age-old Tale  
  
The story of Agador Undëriôl, a fair maiden in exile of the kingdom Fornost, is one of immense joy and pain. It is of love, betrayal, abandonment, sheer bliss, and inevitably, death. It tells of her many adventures through the forests, plains, and mountains of her world - Middle- earth - and tales of ones she herself dreams of. The many parts of this tale weave together (as you will see), but have several different narrators. The times Agador lived in were very different from our own, but some things haven't changed. Greed and corruption conquer many, and some noble men rebel against their highest power, and bond together and fight! All the rest will be described in Agador's tales, which follow this brief message, which Agador herself lived by: Read with caution and an open heart and mind, for the one who does no think for himself will surely fall. 


	2. Dorinthian and Aneria

Story 1- The tale of Dorinthian and Aneria Undëriôl  
  
Dorinthian Undëriôl was born in the year 2389 of the Second Age, and was raised in the Elven city of Fornost. Here he was a celebrated warrior and swordsman by the age of 231 (quite young for his race, as were most of his actions. He was very advanced in his actions in relation to his age), and accomplished many feats of bravery and valor. In the year 2754, Dorinthian fought in a battle alongside his father, Dorinthöl, on the outskirts of their city. An invading tribe of wild men tried to bring the city to ruins, but ultimately failed, although Dorinthöl lost his life in the battle. Dorinthian vowed to avenge his father's death, and set out alone to follow the retreating members of the tribe. He followed them southeast, and single-handedly killed each one. After the tiresome battle, though, he grew weary and after wandering for weeks on the edge of the forest he slipped into a small stream and there lay unconscious for many days. He was rescued when a young woman by the name of Aneria Smalls (who was of mortal and hobbit descent) from the nearby village of Bree happened to come upon him while she was out on a walk one day. She fetched her father, who owned the local horse ranch, and together they brought the lone soldier to their home. He was nursed back to his full health and strength by Aneria who barely left his side. When he was back to his full health she convinced Dorinthian to stay a while longer with her. He obliged, and they spent many days wandering the plains and fields together. One crisp day in August they ventured off their regular path (which was Dorinthian's idea) into a nearby forest, where the following conversation took place.  
  
"Many months I have spent in your home, Aneria." Dorinthian said as the two walked sheepishly through the tall pines.  
  
"Yes, Dorinthian, and my father and I have treasured your company dearly." Aneria replied. They both stopped and had a seat on a fallen tree.  
  
"And I have treasured yours." Dorinthian said, and gave Aneria a peck on the cheek. He could not hold back his joy, and smiled widely, and Aneria did the same. "But what I really wanted to say" he continued, "is, well, ask really."  
  
"Well, get on with it!" Aneria breathed jokingly. Dorinthian looked around him shyly. He wasn't quite prepared for what he was about to do.  
  
"Will you. would you. I mean."  
  
"Yes," Aneria said slowly, urging him on. It took a few moments, but Dorinthian managed to say, "Marry me!"  
  
"W- what? Excuse me? I, umm." Aneria stammered, for once at a loss for words.  
  
"Be my wife! Return with me to Fornost." Dorinthian said, more confidant this time around. Aneria grinned widely and wrapped her delicate arms around his neck, pulling him tight.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I will be your wife!" Aneria whispered excitedly in his ear, and he embraced her and there they stayed for a long time, until the sun began to creep behind the hills. Then the two ran back to Aneria's hut to tell her father their plans.  
  
"Absolutely NOT!" burst Falco Smalls, Aneria's father. "Never will my daughter wed an elf! Not as long as I'm living she will not!" he shouted. Aneria sat at the small kitchen table, head in her hands, weeping. She had so wanted her father's approval. Dorinthian was pacing back and forth behind her, trying to conceal his frustration. Falco continued "How dare you! A complete stranger we took in, we gave you shelter, food, and you repay me by stealing my only daughter!" With this Aneria jumped up from her seat.  
  
"Father! Do you hear yourself? You've gone mad! I swear it! It is not concerned you are, as you should be! You're greedy and can only think of yourself! If you love me you will give us your blessing!" Dorinthian stopped pacing and placed a hand on Aneria's shoulder. They both stood and looked at Falco with expectant eyes. Falco sighed, and took a seat. He seemed dismayed. "You are all I have left, Aneria. Your mother is dead, who will take care of me when I no longer can?" It was when Falco looked up that Aneria and Dorinthian realized he was crying. "You may go, but do not expect to ever return here." And with that Falco left the room, and made his way to the small area he called a den. Aneria followed, despite her grief.  
  
"Father, surely you don't mean what you have just said," Aneria half told, half asked him, although she was afraid of the response. Falco sat for a few moments on his plush sofa.  
  
"I did mean it. If you are to be gone, stay gone." He replied. Aneria felt an enormous burst of sorrow seize her, and she began to weep again. Dorinthian came to her side and embraced her, trying in vain to bring comfort. Falco saw this and grimaced. He then retaliated on himself and thought, "What have I done? I really am selfish, as she says. But he is really to blame, can't she see?" Then he said aloud: "Okay, Aneria, my daughter. I apologize, it was truly cruel what I have said." And with that she turned from Dorinthian's sturdy chest to look into her father's gray eyes. She said nothing, but ceased her tears a bit while her father explained. "You may go, without my blessing, and wed the elf. You may also return, but he," and Falco made a gesture and sneered towards Dorinthian, "may not enter my home, EVER." Aneria and Dorinthian exchanged puzzled looks, for they did not know what to do. Dorinthian bent down and whispered to Aneria,  
  
"Accept his offer, for I know he is very dear to you." Aneria nodded, and sat down next to her father.  
  
"Your words are true, and I must abide by them. We will be gone by second breakfast." And with that she stood, taking Dorinthian's hand in her own, and retreated to her bedroom to pack. Neither father nor daughter could sleep that night, and Aneria's tossing kept Dorinthian up as well.  
  
"Aneria, I know the situation troubles you, and I reel from your pain. But tonight you need your rest, for at sunup we make for Fornost." Dorinthian whispered late that night, as crickets chirped outside their window. Aneria said nothing, but sighed and turned to face him. She laid one milky-white hand gently on his chest, and closed her eyes. He pulled her closer to him, and then they slept.  
  
When the sun rose slowly above the hills, Falco arose from his fretful night. He was hesitant to leave his room, knowing the departure of his daughter would surely be torturous. But alas, he did rise, and shortly after he cooked his company eggs and fried tomatoes. As he was setting the juice glasses out he heard them stirring, and sat down himself to serve his plate. They ate in awkward silence, and never looked up from their plates. Falco saddled up a pony and tears filled his eyes as he watched his daughter climb aboard. It was then that the first words were uttered that morning.  
  
"Farewell, dear father. You live in my heart." Aneria whispered as she bent down to kiss his forehead. And then they were off, over the distant plains and behind rolling hills. And Falco retreated back into his home, which was now quite empty, and he cried. Tears streamed mercilessly down his cheeks, and he felt alone. The pain from his decision cut him like a knife, and he felt remorse more than he ever did. But his pride kept him from calling out to his daughter. When she returned, if she ever did, he would surely tell her how much she means to him, and invite her again to live, and he would even let the elf stay. But Falco was sure that as the months rolled by, seasons would come and go, and he would grow older and would never see his daughter again. Not even when he called upon her, on his deathbed, and Falco would die a sad death, alone in his hut.  
  
Meanwhile, on the rolling hills outside of Bree, Aneria and Dorinthian walked in silence, Aneria secretly crying. Dorinthian didn't dare to look back. He felt guilt creep up on him like darkness on the forest. It took three days and nights to reach Fornost, and when Aneria caught her first glimpse of the city, it took her breath away. Sprawling gardens lined the borders of the streets, and in the center were the tallest and most beautiful gleaming white buildings she'd ever seen. Dorinthian smiled and said to himself "Home," although he secretly felt a strange mist that hovered near his heart. The city seemed different, darker, although it was midday, and the sun was clearly shining. Aneria noticed none of this, for she had no memory of the place to compare it to. She stared in awe as they reached the front gate, and two tall men strolled to their spot in the trail. In the native tongue they spoke to Dorinthian,  
  
"Halt! By the orders of the lord no visitors are allowed at this time!"  
  
"No, it's quite alright," Dorinthian said hastily, "I am returning, for I have been visiting a friend far away. Tell the lord I am Dorinthian, and I have come to claim the land that was passed down to me by my father, Dorinthöl, after his death." The guards looked at each other, not accepting the story told to them.  
  
"Dorinthöl has been dead for quite some time, his land was given to the next of kin when Dorinthian was nowhere to be found. Aside from that, we do not allow people of her kind in our walls." The first guard said and motioned towards Aneria, who watched in silent amazement. She had never heard their language before. Dorinthian sighed; knowing it would be impossible to get the guards to let him in. He turned and led Aneria back down the trail from which they came.  
  
"Wait! Aren't we supposed to be going in there now?" She asked, quite confused.  
  
"Don't worry. There's been a little misunderstanding. I'll get it straightened out as soon as possible, but in the meantime we must make a camp. It may take a long time for me to get everything in order." Dorinthian replied, although Aneria still didn't know what was happening. So they set up camp about two miles from the city, and there Dorinthian told Aneria of the trouble he'd had at the gate. She seemed dismayed.  
  
"So we may never enter the city?" She asked once he'd finished. The two sat by the small fire Dorinthian had made and ate small pieces of rabbit he had managed to catch that night.  
  
"Maybe," Dorinthian sighed, and then he pulled Aneria close to him and said to her, "But there are other options. We could build a home, right here, and never bother with the likes of them, or anyone else, for as long as we live!"  
  
"Well, if we were to do that, I don't think here would be the ideal spot. If we are to be alone, let us be alone! I have heard of a wonderful meadow where the beauty is indescribable! It is far away though, near the woods of Lorien." Aneria suggested. Dorinthian smiled.  
  
"Then the meadow near Lorien it is!" And the two slept well that night, and at break of day they set out again, this time for the meadow Aneria said lay near Lorien. On their way through The Shire Aneria felt especially grieved, but Dorinthian took it upon himself to see after her joy. He called upon a holy man, and the two were married. This wasn't the only thing that pleased her. Dorinthian had a lengthy discussion with Falco, and the two quite willingly sorted things out, although Falco still felt hatred for the elf. Falco made an appearance at the wedding, where he gave his blessing to his daughter. He also gave her a brooch her mother had worn to her own wedding. It was pure silver, in the shape of two swans with entwined necks. Their eyes were of light blue, and Falco said that it was made by the elves of far western lands. Aneria treasured this gift, and thanked her father for it. She once again bid him farewell, and the Undëriôl's were on their way to Lorien. The journey took several months, for they had to pass over the Misty Mountains.  
  
But early in the year 2756 they arrived on the edge of the woods Lorien. Aneria was so pleased that she raced Dorinthian the rest of the way. They arrived in the meadow Aneria had for so long talked about and their breath was taken away. The wide sprawling land stretched for miles in every direction, and held the greenest grass that ever existed. They were troubled, however, to find that there was no place to build their home, and they carried no supplies with which to do it. So they set out across the Anduin River, and found a cozy spot amongst a few trees by the forest of Greenwood (which later became Mirkwood). Dorinthian and Aneria started work on their hut as soon as they could. A small group of elves greeted them warmly upon their arrival, and provided them with a few horses with which to sow a garden. Dorinthian became good friends with the leader of this group, Entälenir, and together the Undëriôl's and Entälenir's group of elves made a small village on the edge of the forest. There they all lived peacefully for quite some time. In the year 2765 and in the month of June, Aneria gave birth to the child Agador, her daughter. 


	3. Of Babies and Such

Story 2 - Of Babies and Such  
  
Life went on as peacefully as it could for the small village on the border of Greenwood. Aneria was quite distracted with the new baby to take care of, and Dorinthian had taken it upon himself to teach a young boy in the group sword fighting. This young boy was much loved by the adults, for he was considered a miracle. They had found him lying beside the Anduin one cold morning, bawling his small eyes out. Despite the dampness the boy was curiously dry, and the superstitious few of the group assumed that he was of evil descent, for he appeared to be unharmed despite the wild surroundings. Entälenir believed none of the kind, and kept the child as his own. Dorinthian took a liking to him almost immediately, thus wanting to pass down his knowledge. The young boy they decided was about four years old, and they called him Brier, because of the thorn bush he was found near. He had flowing dark hair and piercing blue eyes that made his dark face seem warm. Brier had no elvish qualities, nor did he bear the markings of a dwarf community. The group then decided that he was mortal, and left things at that. The boy showed signs of a rough journey, for he beared many scars along his legs. He didn't talk, and often strayed from the group to explore the low plains. As time went on and he learned the elvish most there spoke (except for Aneria) he opened his mouth more and was quite talkative once he got going. Brier was still very mysterious, although he played often with the baby Agador. Needless to say, Agador grew to be a restless toddler, but under the watchful eye of her mother, she never ventured further than the outlying huts used for storing grain. When she was four, Agador (although she was quite young, and very seldom understood what they meant) took up an interest in old tales Dorinthian shared with the group. Once she could talk with adequate ability, she made up her own stories and shared them with anyone who would listen. The one she liked best was of Zuzu, a great female warrior, short in stature, who single- handedly took on a band of hungry bear cubs. It went a little like this:  
  
"Zuzu was like anyone her age; Smart, fast, good with an axe. Her small friends played 'catch' in the woods a lot, but Zuzu was growing older, and no longer cared for such childish things. So one day she walked off alone into the great dark forest near her village. Soon she lost all track of time, and before she knew it, the sun had begun to set. Zuzu realized this a little too late, and when she turned back, a big cloud of fog was already covering the way she had come. With no visible markers of her trail, she blindly set out away from the low sun's rays. After an hour of walking Zuzu became scared and started to run, because the howls of nearby wolves frightened her. The fog still stayed with her; it seemed to be following her. She was running too fast and tripped on a tree stump. Her ankle hurt badly and she feared she would not get back to her village by dark. So she cried out "Help me! Please help me!" over and over again. She heard a noise ahead of her, and believing it was one of her people she reached out. But when the object pushed through the fog Zuzu saw that it was a bear cub, all black and shiny. Her love of nature tempted her to stroke the cub's fur, but when she reached out her hand the cub clawed and sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her hand. She cried out in pain, but only more bear cubs appeared. She feared they would eat her alive, so she decided to act quickly. She jumped up, despite the awful pain in her leg and hand, and dived wildly for a pile of rocks she'd seen nearby. Picking up a good-sized stone with her good hand she threw it madly at the bear cubs. It hit one on the paw and he cried out. Zuzu was frightened, and cursed herself for being so careless. She hadn't thought that the cub's cries would bring their protective mother to their rescue. So she abandoned the rocks and picked up a stick instead. Going towards the cubs she pushed each one out of the way. Then she felt relived when, just after where the cubs were standing, was a steep incline, and just below that, smoke rose from underneath the hillside. Her village was surely below that hill. So remembering something her father taught her (bears cannot run down hills), she rolled down the hill. At the bottom she looked up. The bear cubs were afraid of the steep decline, and retreated. Feeling a surge of relief, she turned back to where smoke billowed up. But when she did turn, all she saw was a pair of bloodstained razor-sharp teeth. There before her stood the mother bear, with her paws ready to swipe at her face at any moment! Zuzu knew there was nothing she could do, so she cried out. Perhaps someone would hear her and come to her rescue. Just when the mother bear was about to fall down on Zuzu and crush her flat, her father Zapher snuck up behind it," with this Agador curled her right hand into a fist, keeping the other one flat, "and speared the mother bear right through the heart." She pounded her right fist into the palm of her left hand. This always brought jumps and screams of surprise from the audience, much to Agador's amusement.  
  
"She will make a fine story-teller, don't you agree?" Aneria often asked Dorinthian.  
  
"Indeed she will," he always replied, and they smiled and hugged each other tight, for the happiness in their hearts was overwhelming. 


	4. New Friends Part 1

Story 3 - New Friends Part 1 (POV - Brier)  
  
Never had the day gone by quicker than when Agador was in my company. She was always so fun to be around. The years in which Entälenir had acted as my guardian had flown by in front of my eyes, and now I was about to turn 13. The group called the day of my birth four years to the day they had come upon me by the stream. It is true that I remembered little to nothing of what had been my life before, therefor told them nothing. But Agador suspected something the others didn't-I could tell. She never said anything, though, because she knew it was a subject I had no care in discussing. One of my favorite memories is a blistering hot day in late July when Agador and I set out towards the small pond that lay about a mile into the forest, in a clearing where the sun shone bright. It was Agador's idea to take a swim, as usual. Not that that was a bad thing, she was always coming up with ideas and adventures. So we set out with a couple sandwiches and walking sticks, telling stories along the way.  
  
"Brier, do you think we'll ever leave the village?" Agador asked me. I had to think for a minute, then replied.  
  
"Perhaps, although it would be a terrible misfortune," I joked, and we smiled. We both knew how much we longed to see the lands around us. I never admitted it to her, but often I was quite content with staying put. Agador continued:  
  
"Don't mention any of this to my father or mother, but I've been having some horrible dreams as of late." She hesitated to continue. "Some terrible things I have seen at night, while all else is asleep. I dreamt a great fire ripped through Middle-earth, like there was evil unleashed everywhere." With this I turned.  
  
"Like, a man? A tall man, in a pit of fire, although the fire had no effect on his health? Like it didn't burn him?" I asked. I had had a dream of that sort just the night before. Agador looked at me like I was evil itself.  
  
"How did you know?" she almost screamed.  
  
"I.I had the same dream, just last night." She said nothing, just looked at me.  
  
"How awkward!" she exclaimed after some time. And after that we said nothing of the sort, just continued on our way, afraid of what might be said. Finally we had reached the swimming hole, and without even looking, Agador rushed to the cool waters. She was so overcome with relief that she hadn't even noticed the two others who were cooling off in the lake. I tried to cry out but she was already underwater and her hearing was obscured. She was taken aback once she resurfaced, and choked on a mouthful of water when she saw the two mysterious figures advance towards her.  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Get away from her!" I screamed, petrified that Agador might be hurt. I jumped into the chilly water and swam as fast as I could to where Agador floated, coughing. As I got closer I saw that the two others weren't hurting her, and my nerves eased.  
  
"Agador!" I cried out, trying to get her attention. She turned, but then sank underwater due to her coughing fit. I dived, grabbed her (accidentally) by the hair, which made her scream even more. She swallowed more water, and was coughing when she resurfaced. This time I grasped her by the wrist and pulled her to shore. There she laid on her stomach on the soft dirt, and spit up the water in her lungs.  
  
"Curse you, Brier! You know better than to pull a girl's hair! Now I'll have a headache!" she screamed, and all I could do was laugh, half from relief, half from Agador being her usual heedless self. "Who are they?" she continued, and pointed to the two strangers swimming towards the beach. When they came ashore I identified them as two elves, a young boy and girl. They looked about my age, perhaps a few years older.  
  
"Our apologies, we meant not to frighten you." The girl said. She held out her hand. "I am Vefeniel, of Lorien. My family is on a trip through these forests to seek news of the outside world. This is my cousin, Haldir." She motioned to the boy elf next to her. He nodded his head, and helped Agador to her feet. 


	5. New Friends Part 2

New Friends Part 2 Agador - POV  
  
At first I was incredibly angry at Brier, but I soon got over it, as I always did. My scalp burned a bit, and my lungs and throat felt as though someone had taken slashed at them with a sharp blade. I took a sip of water from my canteen and looked up. Two young people, elves, they looked like, were approaching us from the water. The taller one, a girl, looked concerned, and the other had the look of fear. I smiled a bit, to try to get him to ease up. If there was something I hated to witness, it was someone in pain. He seemed to let some worry slide as the girl, Vefeniel her name was, introduced the both of them. He helped me to my feet. His hands shook some, but the strength he lifted me with was surprising. His damp hair fell upon his shoulders in golden locks, and his eyes were a shade darker than azure. Vefeniel continued talking for some time, and Brier told her our names, but I hardly took notice. The boy, Haldir, was breathtaking. I was fearful towards the feelings I had for him. My mother had warned me of this: she called it affection, but how could it be? The boy hadn't said one word to me yet. Brier continued in a conversation with Vefeniel, and while Haldir and I stood away, we started our own discussion.  
  
"I have heard only stories of the woodland realm, what is it truly like? Do the leaves fall not? In autumn, does a warm summer breeze keep the chill off? Please, enlighten me!" I pleaded. Haldir only smiled shyly.  
  
"I do not know if that is admitted to me, but I will surely hint to you of the wonders we of Lorien enjoy." His grammar startled me. I only heard adults use the word 'admitted,' and the way he said the sentence was in itself beyond my years. This alone intrigued me, and I yearned to learn more. We started to walk along the small bank of the lake. "It is only partially true what you have heard; the leaves upon the trees do not crisp and fall in autumn, they turn a golden color. It is not until spring that they fall, and are replaced by beautiful flowers of yellow and purple. I daren't say more, for I am not sure if I was even allowed to say as much." He smiled at me. We found a flat spot on the sand to rest.  
  
"It is only by luck that Brier and I have met you, our village has no visitors. I know only little of what the rest of Middle-earth is like, from my father's stories. He came from Fornost. My mother is from the village of Bree. Her father is a hobbit and owns a horse ranch there. I've never met him." I added glumly.  
  
"Hobbit? What is that? I've never heard of such a thing." Haldir inquired.  
  
"A hobbit is quite small, shorter than a dwarf, and usually have curly hair and plump bellies. They enjoy the simple life, free of adventures or anything unusual." I recited from memory, remembering the many ways my mother described hobbits to me. Haldir still seemed confused, but I couldn't think of any other way to describe them. "My mother is only half hobbit. Her mother was of mortal descent. My grandmother, Antonia, I believe her name was, came from the south, Gondor." I explained.  
  
"Yes, I have heard of Gondor. One day I wish to see the white tower, although it is forbidden to partake on such adventures whilst one is so young." It took me a few moments to understand what Haldir just said, but I replied.  
  
"Yes, it seems nice." We sat in awkward silence until he spoke up.  
  
"What is your village like?" I though for a minute on how to describe it to him.  
  
"Well, in our camp we hold about 80 elves, all of Greenwood, aside from my father, mother, and Brier. We know not of where he came from. He was simply found one day by the river. The village is bordered by a wooden fence, which stands only four feet tall. In the center is where we store meat, and every hut has a vegetable garden next to it. We share food amongst ourselves, and everyone gets along very well. At night most gather around a great campfire and share stories. I love to tell stories! My mother tells me that I have been creating tales since I was too young to talk!" at this we both laughed. "Of course, it is forbidden to venture too far into the forests, or too far out into the plains. When Brier and I get to be older we have agreed to go on many adventures. I only wish we could start now." I sighed. Haldir looked at me with sad eyes.  
  
"I understand much of your emotions, for I too wish to explore Middle- earth. I was granted with enough luck to be allowed on this expedition, although we are only to venture to the end of the forest, then turn back." He explained.  
  
"So you will be coming back around?" I asked.  
  
"Quite so, and Vefeniel and I may even visit this water hole again, if we are permitted."  
  
"And when would that be?" I inquired, quite excited.  
  
"Half a year, but surely the impending chill will effect our journey."  
  
"So, would that mean near the start of summer?"  
  
"Most surely, or sometime after." And he smiled, only now catching on to what I was thinking. "And I hope to see you again when that day arrives.  
  
"And so do I" I replied, very exuberant in my phrasing.  
  
"But you must not bring anyone with you, for I cannot look after their safety." I was saddened by his request of no visitors, but complied. Then we stood and walked back to where Brier and Vefeniel were. They were conversing like adults, very formal and to-the-point.  
  
"Agador, we should be going now." Brier informed me as soon as he had finished a sentence directed towards Vefeniel.  
  
"And we shall head back to camp as well." Vefeniel said and picked up a haversack which was resting on the sand.  
  
"Alright, well, goodbye then, Haldir." I sighed, and gave him a warm hug. I did the same to Vefeniel, but they were neither dismayed nor did they return such a hug. Haldir smiled widely and Vefeniel bowed the slightest bit. Brier and I waved and headed back through the trees, with me looking back every couple of steps to see Haldir watching out departure. I waved once more, and then the crossed over a hill and the elves were out of sight.  
  
"You seemed very taken with Vefeniel," I uttered to Brier some minutes later. His face reddened the slightest bit.  
  
"And you to Haldir!" he joked, and made kissing sounds while saying, "Haldir, oh how I love your shiny blond hair and sweet blue eyes, I could just kiss you all night!" I laughed embarrassed and punched his shoulder. Then we laughed pleasingly and told jokes the rest of the way back home. 


	6. Going Away

Going Away Agador - POV  
  
I awoke the next morning still very tired, although it second breakfast was almost over. I hurriedly scrambled outside do scoop up the last of the fried bacon. My mother had not let go of her eating habbits after leaving Bree. She told me many times that hobbits ate seven or so meals a day! My father only ate a meal when he was hungry, which was about twice, in the morning and at night, but sometimes had a snack in midday. Today was sunny, but a nice cold breeze drifted through the village. Brier was already awake and wolfing down some fried tomatoes. I sat over next to him and we ate together.  
  
"About time you're awake! If I didn't know better, I could've sworn you were sick!" Brier joked with a mouth full of food. I laughed as he spit a few crumbs out as he spoke.  
  
"Are you ready to go on an adventure?" I asked. We had made plans the night before to look for logs in which to craft swords out of. Father had denied my request for a bow, so I took it upon myself to craft me a sword.  
  
"You bet!" Brier exclaimed, spitting more food. He wiped his mouth and swallowed the last bit of tomato on his plate and stood up, towering over me. "Let's get to it then!"  
  
"Agador!" I heard the voice of my mother calling me from our garden. "I need to speak with you!" I hurried over after finishing my bacon, trying to be as quick as possible in order to make my sword.  
  
"Yes mother?" she motioned for me to go inside our hut. I obliged, but was a bit worried when I saw father sitting at our small wooden table.  
  
"Agador," he said. "Come sit down, we've got something to tell you." It was when I moved closer that I saw Entälenir at the table as well. I bowed to show courtesy towards him. Entälenir just smiled and hugged me close, and gave me a kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Is it about the elves I met yesterday?" I asked, scared that he would forbid me to go to the lake again.  
  
"No, no, nothing of the kind," father explained. "Your mother and I will be traveling to Númenor tomorrow, and Entälenir has agreed to keep you in his company while we are away." I smiled and hugged father, then Entälenir. He always told me great stories!  
  
"When shall you return?" I asked, again facing father.  
  
"In late October, nearly November." Mother said. "And while we are away we expect you to be a good houseguest, okay?" I nodded. Entälenir's hut was always a wonder. He had two more rooms than we had, and one was full of books, maps, weapons, and drawings he's done on his many adventures through the wild. In the other he kept a room for the sick or wounded, or a place where babies could be born. He also had stables out back for riding horses. Maybe he would teach me to shoot an arrow. Father dismissed me and I shot out of our hut, kicking dust up as I went. I nearly knocked Brier over as I exited the doorway.  
  
"Excellent news!" I shouted to him.  
  
"You're getting your bow?" he asked, a smile stretching across his face.  
  
"No, mother and father are going to Númenor, and I get to stay with you and Entälenir! Isn't this great?" I shouted, and I hugged him, full of much joy. And then we headed off to find a block of wood in which to make a sword, full of high spirits and we sang much along the way. One song we thought of ourselves, and sang like this:  
  
Although we walk on tired feet Many wonders we will meet On our adventures low and high We travel far, you and I  
  
Over mountains, through many caves Never resting 'til our graves And I shall follow you on foot Never resting, nor staying put!  
  
The last line was always my favorite, and I burst out laughing whenever I said it. Brier wasn't as amused, but that never bothered me much. At last we found a good chunk of wood, and rolled it along out of the forest towards camp.  
  
"I wonder if we will ever go on an adventure," I wondered aloud for the thirtieth time that week. "Maybe we'll meet wizards! Wouldn't you like to meet a wizard, Brier?"  
  
"Quite so, but I've always pondered over their true ability. If they were so full of power, wouldn't they just wipe out every Orc in Middle- earth in one giant swipe of their staff?" he asked me, although he knew I didn't know the answer. I thought for a minute, then sighed.  
  
"Perhaps they are testing the strength of men," I offered, but didn't quite understand. Brier considered this for a moment, then said:  
  
"Well, perhaps, but why would anyone want to sacrifice a life for strength?" I didn't know any response to his question, and shrugged my shoulders instead. Then I began to hum our song, as we walked together back home in the dying light of day. 


	7. The Dream Part 1

The Dream Part 1 Agador - POV  
  
"Mother and Father have been gone for nearly two weeks, and I'm feeling a bit homesick, although our hut is a few yards away." I told Brier one night. Entälenir had allowed me to stay in Brier's room to sleep. "I had a dream last night that frightened me, may I tell you?" I asked Brier when he awoke.  
  
"Mmm hmm," he mumbled, sitting upright on his straw mat.  
  
"Okay, well, it all started when I woke up one morning. I was much older, though, and you were gone. I must have been as old as father, at least, because my hair was quite long. It was still dark and I was really hungry, so I went to the meat shack and got a few slices of bacon. A fire was already burning, so I cooked the bacon. Just when I was sitting down to eat, the sun was beginning to rise. I heard horses running towards the village, so I ran to wake Entälenir. But he was gone from his bed. I looked all over the village and everyone was gone! The horses where getting nearer, and I saw them approach over the hills to the East. There was one in the lead. He was dressed in armor from head to toe. There must have been hundreds coming up over the hills, and they all rode black horses. The one in front unsheathed his sword when he arrived at the fence, and dismounted his horse. He then leaped right over the fence. Stepped, rather, because he was so tall. I couldn't move, so I just stood in front of my hut and watched him come nearer. He was about ten feet away when I turned and ran. I got the Western fence and heard the distant roar of the Anduin, but the horrible-looking riders blocked the fence. The lead rider was about to slash at me with his sword, but I ducked and ran beneath his legs. I dashed towards to gate, but before I got there I was cut off. There were people, the people of our village, and they were piled, body upon body, in front of the Western gate. They were all bloody, and stared with fearful glances." And I stopped, afraid of my own words. Brier just stared at me, fully awake now. "What do you think it means?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Father always said dreams had a hidden meaning.  
  
"I really can't tell you, maybe Entälenir would know." Brier suggested, and I nodded and stood. Brier got up with me and we went out for breakfast. Entälenir was nowhere to be found, so we ate with a few elders. They never talked much, and mother said the oldest of our group was about 4000 years old! I could never imagine being that old! Mother said I would probably live to be that old, because Father is immortal, and I inherited that from him. She also said that she would die soon before that, and it troubled me. She assured me that she would live her life to the fullest, and we would share countless memories together.  
  
"Where do you think he'd be?" I asked Brier. He shrugged his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder towards the hut.  
  
"Perhaps he's out back tending to the horses." Brier suggested.  
  
"Yeah, let's go see," I said, shaking dirt off my brown dress. I held onto the silver brooch that mother gave me before she left on her trip. It was two swans, with blue eyes. I thought it was pretty, and mother said she'd make another one for me when she got back. As we ran around Entälenir's hut, we saw him, as Brier thought, tending to the horses.  
  
"Entälenir! Entälenir! We need your help!" Brier yelled. Entälenir turned quickly, assuming something was seriously the matter.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Agador.she.had." Brier panted. I caught up to him, not as out of breath as he was.  
  
"I had a strange dream, and it's very frightening. And you told me that if I have any more dreams to come and tell you." I started. Entälenir grabbed my shoulder and let me inside, so the people of the village couldn't hear. I told him my dream, and he looked quite worried. A while ago, maybe two months, I told Entälenir about a dream I had that showed the western crops being ruined, and he dismissed it, but sure enough the next morning we woke up to see the horses out of their pen, feeding on the western crops. At first he was angry with me, accusing me of setting the horses out, but I told him I'm not strong enough to open the gate, and he wasn't as upset. Then a lot of the elders of the group came to our hut, asking mother and father questions. They came by more frequently after another one of my dreams showed the fence being ripped down by a rainstorm, and then that happened. People eyed me strangely at meals, and often kept a close eye on me when I tried to slip off into the woods.  
  
"Come, young girl, tell me of your dream." Entälenir urged, and I told him. Every detail, down to the massacre at the fence. He sensed that I was worried, and let me play outside with Brier. Then he himself left, but came back a few minutes later with the group elders. They stared at me at the entered, and it sent cold shivers down my spine. Brier and I heard arguing inside, and since we both hate to hear people argue we moved to the fire where I ate some ham that was cooking. The cooks didn't mind me eating so many meals a day, since I was part hobbit, and they knew all about them.  
  
"Agador!" Brier and I heard just as I was finishing my ham. We both ran back as fast as we could, not wanting to get Entälenir upset. He looked quite stern as he emerged from his hut.  
  
"Yes?" I said, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Would you come here please, and tell the elders of your dream?"  
  
"Okay," I hesitated, but stepped into his hut anyway. It was hard to see, but I could just make out seven or so bodies at the table. They all looked very serious, and it scared me. I sat down and told them my dream, almost crying. They felt as scared as I did, I could tell, even though they didn't want to show it. One spoke up.  
  
"That was very good of you to come forth with your dream. You may go play now," he said patiently. I bowed slightly and exited. The brightness of the sun was welcome after being in the dark hut, and I soon dismissed my thoughts of the nightmare and played again with Brier. 


	8. The Dream Part 2

The Dream Part 2  
  
The group elders sat around the small table, discussing Agador's dream. They had feared such a dream since they received news Sauron could be seeking a new home. "Impossible!" one of the elders, Gildray, shouted. "Is it? Woodland elves always suspected how much power he really holds, I think it is possible." Said Mërcint, the father of Cirwen. The room was quiet to for quite some time, until Entälenir spoke up. "Whether it is or not, we must decide what to do. There is a possibility that what Agador says she dreamt may be true." The rest of the elders nodded. "Of course, this may not happen for quite some time. Agador said she was about as old as her father is now, that won't be for another 1000 years, at least." "Let us hope we have that amount of time to plan," said Mërcint, and stood up from his seat. "Should we be going now?" he asked. "Yes, yes, you are all dismissed." Said Entälenir, and he stepped out himself.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Agador and Brier were summoned by Cirwen to help her pick weeds. They talked as they worked. "I hope the elders know what to do, that dream sure was frightening." Agador stated, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Mmm hmm, I just hope Cirwen doesn't force us to do any more work today!" Brier replied with a chuckle. He tugged on a leaf, and when it popped out of the ground it sent him flying backwards. Agador laughed out loud, but stopped when she saw what Brier had pulled up. "Brier! Cirwen will surely knock you when she finds out you pulled one of her carrots!" Brier stared down at the small orange carrot in his hands. "Well, she doesn't have to find out!" Brier exclaimed and took a bite out of the carrot. Agador stared at him with wide eyes, but then grabbed the vegetable out of his hands and ate a bit herself. "Hey! That's my carrot!" Brier continued, and jumped on Agador. She let out a small scream, but laughed as she wrestled in Cirwen's garden. Entälenir approached, unable to believe what he was seeing. He laughed as Brier and Agador stood up, full of dirt. The carrot lay forgotten on the ground, and Agador continued to chase Brier through the village even after Entälenir called after both of them. 


	9. The Unwanted Visitors

The Unwanted Visitors Brier - POV  
  
March was almost over, and Agador and I were in high spirits. She was looking forward to seeing the Lorien elves again, and wouldn't stop talking about what the rest may be like. All day we would walk through the forest, telling stories of what our lives would be like in 20 years. She imagined being on great adventures, and together we would slay dragons and meet dwarves, and be the guests of Kings in high towers. I imagined being stuck in our village, although I would like to believe what Agador dreamed would come true. She carved the wooden sword she had been wanting over the many weeks we spent indoors due to the cold. It was quite good, for a wooden sword. I taught her all I'd learned from Dorinthian, and she learned very fast. That day we were going to a spot she'd heard of that had been cleared, so we could work on her footing. Agador is a clumsy girl for her heritage, but with how she learns things so quickly, I'm very sure she'll catch on. As we moved over a small hill Agador gave a small cry.  
  
"There it is!" she squeaked, and ran the rest of the way into the clearing. She stopped when she reached the top of the hill, and stood as still as a statue, frozen in terror.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, but she said nothing, only dropping to her stomach in the damp leaves. She dragged me down with her. I began to speak again, but she stopped me.  
  
"Dreadful, ugly," she began, but stopped to listen. I, too, heard voices, speaking a language I'd never heard before. They began to yell, and Agador got up noiselessly and pulled me up with her. We raced behind a tree down the hillside and there she spoke.  
  
"We must go, I think those are Orcs." And then she grabbed my hand and we ran a long way back to the village.  
  
We were so out of breath when we got there we couldn't speak. Agador ran up to the first person she saw, and collapsed in their arms. It was a young girl, whose name I didn't know.  
  
"What is it, young girl?" she asked Agador, and I came running up.  
  
"We.we saw these." I began, and Agador burst out,  
  
"Orcs! In the forest! We saw them! They were fighting, and they.Orcs!" she stammered, and fell out of the girls arms onto the ground. The girl then turned to me.  
  
"Is that truly what you saw? Tell the truth, boy!"  
  
"I. I think they were Orcs, horrible looking things, ugly skin, and" I was cut short. The woman rushed to Entälenir's hut, but some people who were standing nearby heard, and mumbled to themselves. Many rushed to their huts, as the woman shouted through the village yelling "Orcs! Orcs in the forest! Grab your arms! Orcs!" I nealt to where Agador lie, and brushed her brown hair out of her face.  
  
"Agador, can you sit up?" I asked, and tried to lift her. She was usually very easy to lift, but my hands were shaking. She managed to sit up on her own, and looked at me with a frightened glance.  
  
"Brier?" she asked. "Have we enough men to fight the Orcs?"  
  
"Most likely," I replied, "there were very few Orcs in that company." Agador nodded, and stood up slowly.  
  
"Will we be allowed to go?" she asked.  
  
"I doubt it, we are very young, you know." I replied. Agador nodded and reached for the wooden sword in her belt.  
  
"But we can pretend," she smiled, and pulled the sword from it's resting spot. She swung it wildly through the air, slashing invisibly Orcs. Dorinthian rushed up behind her, and grasped her wrist as she raised the sword high in the air.  
  
"No, not this battle," he said, and kissed her on the forehead. Other elves were reappearing from their huts, bows ready for use. They all made their way into the forest, following the clear path we had made in the underbrush. My heart beat faster as I thought of the danger Orcs could be to our village. But then I looked at Agador, and she had a twinkle in her eye I only see when she's aching for adventure.  
  
"Should we follow them?" she asked me, mischievously smirking at me, but still watching the trees.  
  
"Of course not! We could be hurt!" I replied, although I wanted to join the fighters as well. I heard Entälenir give orders to the group from inside the forest.  
  
"We wouldn't be fighting, just making sure they know the way." Agador always had a way to twist words so that it would seem like aiding instead of foolishness. "Come on!" she urged, and started to walk back to the trees.  
  
"No!" I cried, and grabbed her shoulder. She brushed me off.  
  
"But don't you want to have an adventure? You always say that the village bores you." Agador argued. She started to walk back towards the forest, but Aneria hurried past me and picked her up by the waist.  
  
"Not this time! Only the men are to leave!" Aneria scolded, and carried Agador back to their hut kicking and screaming.  
  
"But I only want to make sure they find the spot!" she cried.  
  
"They won't have any trouble with that, I'm sure," Aneria said, and sat Agador down on her straw mat. I sat down beside her in the warm hut. Agador pouted her lips and hunched her shoulders.  
  
"There will be more fights, I promise." I said, and put one arm around Agador. She smiled and leaned into my body. Even when she acted like a baby and threw a fit she was perfect to me.  
  
"Part of me wishes there was, but another part wishes there was no fighting in this world. Lives will be lost, no doubt about it." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and I remorsed with her. There we sat for half an hour, until Aneria called us to lunch. Very few ate a full meal, for we were all tense. But sure enough, about two hours later Entälenir emerged from the forest, carrying a young elf. His shoulder was bloody through the tunic he wore. Dorinthian followed directly behind Entälenir, looking weary. He followed Entälenir into his hut without saying a word. One of the fighters sat with our group, who were before gazing at clouds.  
  
"The Orcs surprised one of our warriors, and struck a blow to his shoulder. It can easily be mended, but Geldrian will be weak for some time." The warrior said, and hung his head. Geldrian I guessed was the hurt elf's name. None of us spoke, and for the rest of the day we spent in disturbed silence. 


	10. The Next Meeting

The Next Meeting POV - Brier  
  
A month after the battle with the Orcs, Geldrian was once again in good health. He was the new storyteller of the group, but Agador didn't mind. She enjoyed his stories of the Orc attack, and listened intently each time he spoke. She talked so much of him all the time, I even felt jealous. My fondness of Agador frightened me a bit, but I never said a word. She was even more itching for adventure one particular day when word came of travelors through the woods. She knew they were the Lorien elves we had encountered before, and convinced Entälenir and Dorinthian to let us camp out at the lake that night.  
  
"This is so exciting how we'll see Vefeniel and Haldir again. I can't wait to tell them of the battle, and how Geldrian became a hero, and."  
  
"Yes, yes, all of that." I interrupted her.  
  
"You seem, I don't know, upset. Does something trouble you?" she asked, more serious then I'd ever seen her. I didn't say a word, only stared at the ground. Just then she took off running at an amazing speed, but stopped short just before hitting a large pine. Many branches stuck out low to the ground, and Agador hurried up each one.  
  
"Come on! You know you love to climb trees! Come join me!" she shouted, and continued higher.  
  
"Wait! You're going too high! Be careful!" I yelled, but just as I jumped up onto the first branch, a loud cracking noise was heard and Agador screamed. I panicked and leaped to the ground, just in time to see Agador tumbling through the branches to the leaves below. The branch which she had been on was dangling dangerously above our heads, and despite her cries of pain I cradled her in my arms and headed back towards the village. It wasn't too far, but Agador had gotten surprisingly heavy, and I had to sit her down. She wasn't crying, but her expression was that of terrible pain. She grasped one ankle in her hand, and cried to me:  
  
"Brier! Go fetch my father, my back hurts terribly!" and with that I took off running back towards the camp, and heard the branch crash to the ground below. Agador boosted herself up onto a fallen log, and waited patiently until my return. It took barely half an hour to get back to where Agador lay, and she was still in much pain. When we got to the village her mother was in tears, and ran up to the stretcher she was being carried on.  
  
"Agador! Oh, my dear Agador, are you all right?" Aneria wept, and followed her into Entälenir's hut. It was about high noon when I was allowed to see her. Her left ankle was swollen, and she bore bruises all up and down her arms and legs. Entälenir had laid her on her stomach so her back could be tended.  
  
"Brier?" she summoned me.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, and knelt beside her bed.  
  
"Would you please go to the lake, and." she reached slowly into the pocket in her dress. "Give this to Haldir, won't you?" and she handed me a brooch, the one her mother gave her, of the swans. I nodded, concealing the brooch in my own pocket. Aneria had another brooch, exactly like that one, made while she was in Gondor with Dorithian, so it was only like Agador to give the other one away. So I set out to the lake, full of grief and worry.  
  
I arrived at the lake just in time to see Vefeniel approach, Haldir at her side.  
  
"Good timing!" I yelled, and rushed to their company.  
  
"Wonderful afternoon, wouldn't you think?" Vefeniel asked, and smiled as she sat by the waterside.  
  
"Where is Agador?" Haldir asked, searching around him.  
  
"I'm afraid she won't be here today, she." I hesitated. "She's hurt." Haldir and Vefeniel didn't say a word, only stared. So I continued. "She fell while climbing a tree, and is unable to walk, I think. But she wanted me to give this to you." I said, and reached deep into my pocket for the brooch. My fingers encircled it, and a twinge of jealousy hit me. Why didn't she present me with gifts?  
  
Haldir grasped the brooch and smiled. He turned it over and over in his hands. "Thank you, and tell Agador I will cherish it forever. I, too, have a gift." And he reached behind him, pulling out a large wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows. "I think she will be very pleased." And he handed me the offering. I smiled, but it was a fake smile. Jealousy still claimed my heart, but I managed to shake it aside for a while.  
  
"Give our apologies to Agador, it is a shame she couldn't join us." Vefeniel said, and began to empty her haversack. I only packed a blanket and two sandwiches, half of which I consumed on the way.  
  
The entire night until we fell asleep Vefeniel and I shared many stories. I told her of the band of Orcs, and Geldrian's wounds. I know Agador would have loved for them to hear it. Haldir was asleep by the time it was told, however, so I asked Vefeniel to share it with him some other time. The next day Vefeniel and Haldir set off for their own group, so I left for the village. On the way I took the bow in my hands and looked it over. After quite some time I noticed words carved on the handle. "Haldir & Agador" it read. My face felt like a hot volcano, about to explode under pressure. 


	11. Thoughts

Thoughts Brier - POV  
  
Agador cherished the bow she received from Haldir, and almost never let it out of her sight for many months to come. It was true that I was very jealous, but I tried to hide it. She practiced for many hours every day, and in about two years she had greater skill with her bow than I with a sword. We hadn't met with the Lorien elves since that day in April, much to Agador's despair, but I didn't mind. On her 14th birthday we snuck off together into the woods late at night.  
  
"Do you feel like running away?" I asked as we layed together in a clearing under the stars.  
  
"Running away? No!" she replied, and looked at me questioningly.  
  
"No, not now, if that's what you were thinking. I just feel tied down," I hesitated, "like I need to explore the world." She still looked confused.  
  
"I would be perfectly content to stay here for many more years." She retorted, almost stuttering. I could tell she was scared. "You're not going to leave me, are you?" she asked as she placed her hand gently in mine.  
  
"No, I wanted you to come with me. We could travel together through these lands, go on many adventures," I explained. "like we used to dream of." And I grasped her hand tighter. She pursed her lips together and said nothing for a few moments, but replied:  
  
"Surely you could wait a while longer?"  
  
"Agador," I was getting temperamental and impatient with her. "I do not have as long a life as you surely will, and I would like to spend it with you, seeing the great sites of Middle-earth!" Agador let out a long sigh and sat up.  
  
"You're right," she started. "We had made promises, and I have many years to stay here after our journeys."  
  
"Yes! Yes, that's right! After I die you can return and rest here for many years!" Suddenly she began to cry. "Oh, Agador, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just." I was cut off.  
  
"Die?!" she cried. "How can you talk about such a thing?" Agador covered her face with her hands.  
  
"I will die, you know. I'm not of your kind, and"  
  
"I know! You'll die, mother will die," she was unable to continue. I rested on my knees and hugged her tight.  
  
"Yes, we will die, but it won't be for many years now, and we will spend those years together, happily." She stopped crying the slightest bit and looked up. We stared into each other's eyes and I smiled, but she only rested her head on my shoulder, and I could feel her body trembling. I wrapped my cloak around her shoulders and we stood up together to go back to the camp. 


	12. The First Adventure

The First Adventure Agador - POV  
  
Brier and I had our first real adventure near his 21st birthday. Entälenir had sent us out to intercept a band of Greenwood elves on their passing through the plains south of our village. It took two days to reach them, and they gladly followed us back. But it was on the way to greet them that we had our actual adventure. It started one crisp morning just as the sun began to rise. I awoke from a rather pleasant dream of horses and green grass. The surrounding area was not much different than in my dream, however.  
  
"Rise and shine!" Brier exclaimed cheerfully on our first morning in the plains. He had a fire going, and bacon frying in a small iron pan. The aroma was much welcome to my nose, and I sat for some time just smelling it's scent. The last night was rather cold for April, but all unpleasant thoughts washed from my brain as Brier served me five slices of bacon. We ate in silence, both watching the plains for any signs of the Greenwood elves we were searching for. At noon we were far from our camp, going downhill from our night's shelter. Brier was the first one to spy odd tracks freshly imprinted in the soft soil.  
  
"What do you suppose they're from?" I asked cautiously. Brier only shook his head and continued to examine the tracks. I heard a rustling of branches and looked around quickly to see where the noise was coming from. Brier took no notice of the sound, but only did when he heard a great roaring come from behind him, and he spun around. My back was turned just at the same moment, but when I did turn to face whatever creature had made the strange noise it was too late. It had pounced on an unsuspecting Brier, knocking him over at least ten yards. I drew the sword Entälenir had entrusted in me before Brier and I had set off and charged at the beast from behind. The great thing had rough skin, covered mostly by thick dark hair. It thrashed around wildly and I was only able to pierce it near the right flank. It gave a sharp cry and rolled off Brier. Brier hadn't been mangled; he bore two scratched on his left cheek from where the creature's paw had slashed at him. He himself drew his sword and together we struck the beast, once through the shoulder and clear through the neck. With one more swift arc, Brier sliced the creature's head clear off, and it fell to the ground with a disturbing thump. We stared at the slain beast's body for a few minutes.  
  
"Should we perhaps be going now? In case there are more about." I inquired. Brier nodded and we were off again, hiking briskly down the sloping hillsides. 


	13. The Greenwood Meeting

The Greenwood Meeting  
  
Luckily, there were no more meetings with the wild beast, although they often heard low breathing behind them. Brier dismissed it always as the wind, and they carried on. Near sunset on the second day of their travel they camp upon the Greenwood elves they had been after, and were welcomed heartily. The leader of the group, Fendor, was a light-haired man with deep blue eyes. He presented gifts to the two, (leather scabbards with encrusted jewels) and allowed Brier to lead the way to Agador and Brier's camp. Along the way Fendor told many stories of his home, and the many travels he'd been on, much to Agador's delight.  
  
"Yes, there are many creatures that dwell in our forests, deep in the dark places." Fendor began. Agador gasped:  
  
"Like what? Are they more fowl than orcs?"  
  
"Quite so, yes. But I highly doubt you will come across any in these plains, for we have driven them deep into the heart of the forest." Fendor replied.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that," Brier began. "We came upon quite an ugly beast on our way to meet you." Fendor seemed puzzled.  
  
"Of what kind do you mean?" he inquired.  
  
"A horrible hairy beast with glimmering fangs and sharp claws!" Agador exclaimed exuberantly, and continued, "Brier was nearly killed by it!"  
  
"No, not nearly killed, it just.surprised me, is all." Brier defended, and all three smiled.  
  
When they arrived at the camp the travelers were welcomed warmly by everyone, and ate a hearty meal around a large bonfire in the center of camp. There Fendor told listeners of their journey to Númenor. Brier was amazed at the way Fendor told of the warrior's atire, their homes, and how the people there were a lot like Brier himself.  
  
"Agador!" Brier whispered in Agador's ear in the middle of one of Fendor's tales.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, hardly noticing Brier by her side. She was intent on hearing every aspect of Fendor's tale.  
  
"Doesn't Gondor sound marvelous?" he inquired, smiling broadly.  
  
"Quite so," she began. "Would you like to go?" Brier grinned even wider and pulled Agador up to her feet. They walked a couple of feet from the circle of storytellers.  
  
"Yes, I would like to go, would you come with me?" Brier asked excitedly. Agador only looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Are you sure? We are still quite young, and the village is very nice this time of year."  
  
"Yes, but if not now then when? If you really keep putting our adventures off so long I will be dead before you feel like leaving." This caught Agador's attention.  
  
"Why must you speak so carelessly about such a thing?" and she turned back to the circle to hear more of Fendor's story. But Brier took hold of her hand and pulled her back to him.  
  
"My apologies, I never remember you are so sensitive to the subject." And he kissed her forehead.  
  
"That's quite alright," she began, "I would like to go to Númenor with you, but could we wait a while longer? That wild beast gave me quite a scare." Brier nodded, and they went back to listening to Fendor's story. 


	14. Travels to Numenor

Travels to Númenor POV - Agador  
  
"Sometimes you amaze me, young one." I heard Entälenir say as he gazed at the arrow I had shot. The bow was not mine, but Brier's, and nearly no one in the village knew of my possession of it, until I had let loose an arrow, least ways. Brier had just been practicing my aim while Brier ventured off to pick a few berries, and Entälenir snuck up behind me, jumping me. The arrow shot from the taut bow, even though I had not yet chosen a destination. It sped towards the green leaves of the borders of the forest, and struck an unaware hare in the breast. Entälenir rushed to pick the felled animal up when Brier returned.  
  
"How did you manage that, may I ask?" he inquired. I just shrugged.  
  
"Looks like you'll be having rabbit for dinner tonight, my girl." Entälenir smiled and handed me the limp bundle of fir.  
  
"Great then, let's get back, shall we?" Brier asked, and he started off after Entälenir back towards the village. I followed closely behind, barely grasping the dead animal.  
  
"Here, you take it," I said and thrust the hare into Brier's hands. "Just the sight sickens me." Brier shrugged and continued walking without saying another word.  
  
We were to leave for Númenor in less than a month and most of our supplies were being bundled together. The thought of an adventure outside of the village borders made my stomach turn, but I felt glad to be independent. Brier couldn't sit still, and had a rough time waiting in anticipation for our journey.  
  
Three weeks passed since I shot the game and I was still receiving congratulations for it. Brier had made a small pack out of its hide (with the help of Pirranen, a skilled young man in the business of animal hides) and gave it to me as a present on the day of our departure.  
  
"I filled it with the cakes you love so much. The ones made with rice." Brier stated and tied the string with the pouch around my leather belt.  
  
"Much thanks, now I need to get you something, perhaps in Númenor I will find something." I smiled and turned to see father and mother approaching.  
  
"Agador," father began, "before you leave, let us say goodbye!" He hugged me tight, and mother was close behind.  
  
"Goodbye then, for a while, at least!" I announed, as more people crowded around us. And then we left, down the trail towards the sloping hills of our land. We hadn't traveled far when we came upon a pair of squirrels quarreling behind a bush.  
  
"Agador! Why don't you work your magic and get us some fresh meat for dinner tonight!" Brier exclaimed, and flashed me a smile. My stomach turned, and I almost lost my lunch. The thought of killing another unthreatening animal for a minimal amount of meat thrust the food from my stomach to my mouth. I keeled over and spewed into a patch of crab-grass to my right.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were feeling sick." Brier began. He pulled my hair away from my face. I stood up straight and faced him, rubbing the corners of my mouth.  
  
"It's okay, I feel better now, let's go!" and we kept walking for many miles before we rested again.  
  
Days passed, and we seemed to be walking around in circles. The surrounding area all looked the same to me, but Brier felt pretty sure about where he was going. The map he carried with him was hardly consulted, until at last we came upon the shores of the mighty river, Anduin.  
  
"At last!" Brier called out as we gazed upon the rushing waters. "Here we will camp for the night, I think." And we dropped our heavy loads. It was about five in the evening when we heard the sound of voices coming from the far bank. The distance to the other side was too great for us to see, so we waited for minutes, until a small paddle-boat appeared. The people inside were Lorien elves, and we welcomed them with open arms.  
  
"The Lord and Lady have heard of your travel, and would appreciate a visit from you fellows." A young elf said after a hearty meal. We sat around the small fire we had erected under the eaves of a few maple trees. After that night we set out across the water for Lothlorien. We arrived soon after noon, but it took another hour or so to reach the Lord's house.  
  
"Greetings, neighbors and kin of Entälenir. The Lady and myself called upon you for a favor of sorts." Celeborn began.  
  
"We thank you heartily for your kindness, my Lord," I said and bowed. "But what kind of favor did you have in mind?"  
  
"Messages," Galadriel said in her high, clear voice. "From the country of Númenor. What we seek is in a letter, and we ask that you two do not read either outgoing or incoming messages." Brier and I said nothing, so she continued. "You are to set out as soon as you can, bearing this." And she took a small folded parchment from her servant's hands, handing it to Brier. "For your services you will receive a rich reward."  
  
"Lady, if I may say so, I ask for no reward, just only the honor of being of your service!" Brier exclaimed, and bowed as a sign of respect. The Lady smiled.  
  
"I admire your modesty, but it only fits that you are paid for your work." And then we left, staying only one night in Lothlorien, under makeshift huts various elves had constructed.  
  
"Say, have you any idea where a young elf named Haldir may be?" I asked one of the elves nearby our camp. He looked at me with a blank expression, so I asked him again in his common language, little of which I had been taught by Entälenir.  
  
"Ah, I do, but I fear that you would not be able to reach him at the moment." The elf replied. "He is accompanying his father on a hunt through the southern woods." And then he left. That night I got little sleep, knowing it would be a very long time before Haldir would be in my company again.  
  
In the morning we set out upon the Anduin on small boats that were constructed that last night. The current was strong, and in a week we had reached the borders of Umbar. 


	15. Back to Lorien

I don't own LOTR, any characters, names, etc.  
  
Back to Lorien  
  
Along the river, the two travelers were met by corsair men. They hastily took the letter and led Brier and Agador to their home. Brier was interested in the men's way of life and was sad to leave at last, but Agador packed with all speed once she grasped the strange letter from the king of the ships. "Do not read it, child, or Galadriel's wrath will be terrible indeed." He said to her, and she was all too happy to obey.  
  
"Do we have to leave? It's so peaceful and beautiful on the coast." Brier pleaded. The two had already fought over this many times, and each time Agador replied:  
  
"We have to leave. I call the sea my home as well, but we are on a guest and it must be completed." Brier gave in and they began their dark journey north.  
  
The whole way was plagued with nightmares and shadows that stalked the two as they walked, but the darkness passed as the two drew nearer to Lorien. At last, and after many dreary miles, they came to the golden trees. The letter was given as well as many thanks, and Agador wondered if Haldir had returned.  
  
She walked lazily under the leaves and gazed at the sights surrounding her. There were green draperies hanging over a branch of the most beautiful design Agador had ever seen. She visited an arrow-maker who traded her an entire quiver for news of her home town, and he seemed very interested in Cirwen. Agador asked him his name, and he replied "Giritholion. Cirwen is my sister. Please give this to her." He handed  
  
Agador a folded cloth with two stars stitched into the fabric. "She'll understand." Agador nodded and took a few steps after bidding Girtholion farewell, but she turned and asked "Has Haldir returned from the hunt?"  
  
Girltholion looked up and smiled. "I believe he has entered the city recently. You may find him in one of the trees, or practicing with his bow. That way." Girtholion pointed a slender finger to Agador's left.  
  
"Many thanks." Agador smiled and raced in the direction Girtholion had motioned toward. She looked up and around, holding her skirts in her hands, not noticing the tall man in front of her before it was too late.  
  
"Slow down, child!" the man chided. His voice was light and clear, and Agador smiled.  
  
"Excuse me, sir. I was in such a rush that..." she stopped. The man was laughing and he laid a heavy hand on Agador's shoulder.  
  
"It's quite alright, little one. What is it that you seek?"  
  
"A boy named Haldir. He was a friend of mine not so long ago, but it seems forever since we've talked. Do you know where he is?" Agador sounded like a child to herself, but she ignored that and looked up at the man with eager eyes.  
  
"Why, yes I do. Come along, child, I'll bring you to him." The elf smiled and took Agador by the hand.  
  
Even though Agador was in her twenties and quite grown, the man treated her like a child.  
  
"I guess I'm young to him." Agador thought, but paid little attention to it, for she would soon see Haldir, and her heart was filled with joy.  
  
"My name is Celebfalath. I am a hunter for the lady Galdriel, if you were wondering. The wild beasts are growing slim, and my work is cut short. Have you seen any beasts near your home?" the man asked.  
  
Agador grimaced, remembering the attack on her and Brier, and answered "Yes. Once I have seen one, and it put up quite a fight."  
  
"A fight!" Celefalath exclaimed. "A child like you fought a beast? What men live in that village?" he asked.  
  
"No man except Brier was around, for we were miles from the village, and without horse to flee."  
  
"I see." Said Celebfalath. "But it seems you came out the victor, and you have great respect and interest on my part. Tell me if you will, how did you slay the beast?"  
  
Agador told him the tale, and relished in doing so. Celebfalath laughed at the recognizable exaggerations, and smiled at Agador's telling.  
  
"You have a gift for the spread of lore, little one." He said when she was through. "I hope you use that gift wisely."  
  
Celebfalath stopped below an enormous silver tree. He cocked his head up and whistled. Another whistle was heard almost immediately and Agador heard a rustling before she saw two feet appear beneath the leaves.  
  
Suddenly her eyes brightened and Agador said "Haldir?" 


End file.
